


When I think of you

by maggie33



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation in Shower, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie33/pseuds/maggie33
Summary: Chen Jiayi thinks about Ma Han after their first meeting. Then Ma Han thinks about Chen Jiayi after the events in episode 14. :)





	When I think of you

**Author's Note:**

> As always big thanks to Rei for beta-reading.

Chen Jiayi wouldn’t say that she fell in love at first sight. That would be silly. But in lust? Oh, definitely. Basically right away since the moment she felt those strong arms around her waist, keeping her steady on her feet and protecting her from falling down. And then she looked up at the face of the woman that rescued her and the world around them kind of stopped for a moment. A moment that ended much too quickly for her liking.

‘Just throw me on the hood of that car and take me’ didn’t seem suitable to say to her rescuer, whom she had just met. Instead she flirted and pouted and smiled and shook her hair seductively. To no avail. Ma Han just looked at her, first surprised, later clearly a little bit vexed.

That day Chen Jiayi went home feeling almost like stomping her feet and crying out in frustration ‘I want! I want!’. Desire had never blinded her that way before. At home she kicked off her high heels impatiently and wriggled out of her dress. She threw herself on the bed, angry and already turned on. Her mind went back to the scene in the parking lot and to Ma Han looking so cool and poised. And to Ma Han’s long legs in those shorts and thigh high boots. She imagined those legs around her hips, keeping her in place and she swallowed hard with unbearable want. Her pussy throbbed as a wave of lust went through her body. She got rid of her bra and panties. She spread her legs wider and pressed her palm lightly against the soft hair between them. She closed her eyes and remembered the sensation of Ma Han holding her, and Ma Han’s eyes above her, dark and intense. She moved her fingers a little bit lower and pressed a little bit harder. A moan escaped her lips. _Slowly_ , she thought, _slowly, don’t hurry it up_.

She wondered what Ma Han would like. Being on top? Throwing Chen Jiayi on the bed, all forceful and dominant? Or maybe she would lie on the bed and pull Chen Jiayi on top of her, and kiss her hungrily and then gently push her head lower between Ma Han’s legs.

Chen Jiayi smoothly pushed one finger in, but she was already so wet that the second finger went inside very easily almost instantly. She bit her lower lip, pressing her thumb harder against her clit. Her other hand tightened on her thigh. She felt the delicious pressure building low in her belly and she started moving her hips lightly up and down. In her imagination it was Ma Han’s hand rubbing between her legs, and Ma Han’s fingers fucking her so slowly and sweetly. She moaned loudly and moved her hand faster, her body taut from growing pleasure. Her toes curled as the orgasm hit her. She cried out in bliss.

After her body stopped trembling she lay on the bed for a long time, loose-limbed and satisfied. She thought about Ma Han, who seemed so unreceptive to her flirting. But Chen Jiayi didn’t give up so easily. She knew she saw something in those dark eyes, some spark of interest hidden quickly under the mask of aloofness and indifference. She just had to try again. Ma Han would change her mind. Chen Jiayi was sure of it. 

****

Ma Han took off her clothes, not caring that they landed in an untidy heap on the bathroom floor. She entered the shower cabin straight under the stream of warm water. She sighed with pleasure when it hit her taut, tired skin. She closed her eyes and let the water rinse out this whole long day. Her body relaxed a little bit. She poured the shower gel on her palm and started to soap her shoulders. She enjoyed the caress of the silky substance on her skin. Like the soft touch of someone’s gentle fingers.

Chen Jiayi’s face appeared in her mind, with those pretty eyes and that alluring pout.

“We should go for a stroll, ok?” Chen Jiayi had said today.

“We’ll stroll down whatever street is needed to send you home,” Ma Han answered uncharitably then.

But she took Chen Jiayi home on her bike. And Chen Jiayi laughed in excitement in Ma Han’s ear during the ride, her arms tightened around Ma Han’s waist and her breasts plastered against Ma Han’s back. When they arrived Chen Jiayi handed Ma Han the helmet and smiled seductively and invitingly.

“Would you like to come up for coffee, Han-jie?” she asked, looking from under her lashes.

“No, thanks,” Ma Han said harshly and sped away, but not before seeing the disappointed look in Chen Jiayi’s eyes and her lovely lips pressed together in frustration.

Of course Ma Han knew she was being seduced and not very subtly at that. And something in her wanted to respond. For a split second she had almost said yes to the coffee offer. Chen Jiayi was pretty and sexy. But she was also pushy and stubborn and clearly high-maintenance. And Ma Han really didn’t need that right now. She also didn’t need Chen Jiayi and her sinful lips to have some fun.

But she couldn’t forget the feeling of Chen Jiayi’s body so close to hers. She felt a slight tingle of anticipation and she moved her right hand between her legs, pressing her fingers lightly against her clit. Her body reacted almost instantly and the tingle turned to throbbing. She pressed her hand harder against the heated skin and rubbed slowly.

She imagined Chen Jiayi kneeling in the shower before her, naked skin wet and glistening. She felt hot lust coiling low in her belly and the slick wetness between her thighs.

Water was still cascading over her bent shoulders as she caressed her nipples with her left hand. She sighed with pleasure, moving the fingers slowly lower and lower, stroking the skin gently on the way, until her left hand joined her right. The pressure from both hands was perfect and almost enough to get her off. She closed her eyes and in her mind replaced her fingers with Chen Jiayi’s tongue. Her breath quickened and her mouth opened in a dragged-out moan. She was close, very close, the sweet tension in her body rising rapidly. She needed just a little bit more friction. She braced herself against the wall with one hand and slipped a finger inside. A few thrusts were enough. She came with a loud cry, pressing her fingers hard against her clit, prolonging the sensation.

Her legs trembled and she sank to her knees, panting. She stayed like that for a while, her wet hair falling into her eyes, trying to ban Chen Jiayi’s image from her mind. She failed miserably at that.

Later in her bed, buried under the quilt, relaxed and on the verge of falling asleep, Ma Han thought about Chen Jiayi again. About Chen Jiayi’s flirtatious smile and about her lean and firm body and her shapely legs in high-heels. And she smiled despite herself. Maybe she will let herself be invited for a stroll after all. And maybe even for something more afterwards.


End file.
